A young love story
by jhh
Summary: Have you ever imagine what would have happen between Sam and Joanna if the story would not have finished there? This is the story about Sam and Joanna and how the would had go from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A YOUNG LOVE STORY**

This a sequel from the movie "Love Actually". I really like the beautiful story between Sam and Joanna so I decided to write how their relationship would have continued.

I hope you like it.

It starts in the final scene of the movie at the airport when Sam meets Joanna when she came back from USA after Christmas Holidays

**Chapter 1 "The beginning"**

Sam couldn't wait to talk to Joanna again. He was at the arrivals zone of the airport. Joanna's plane had just landed. And she could appear in any minute through the doors.

"There she is" Sam says when he sees Joanna walking besides her mother

Sam couldn't believe it. Not only she was looking at him but also smiling at him.

He runs towards her and stop a few foot from her.

"Hi" Joanna says, with a smile on her face

"Hello" Sam says. "I can't believe it" Sam though "All this time waiting to see her and all I came up is 'Hello'

"So, how was Christmas?" Joanna says "I hope he likes me like I do" Joanna though

"It was good, I spent with my dad" Sam says "well, now that she is back I have a chance to be with her" Sam though ",but I would have been better if you had been here" Sam adds

"really? That's really nice of you" Joanna says "oh, this can't be true! Could he really like me?" Joanna though feeling really good "by the way, I couldn't tell you at the airport but you really did a good job playing the drum" Joanna adds

"Well thank you, but you were the best singing that song "Sam says

"Thanks" Joanna says

"Joanna! We have to go!"Joanna's mum says

"Okay mum" Joanna says to her mum

"Well I have to go" says Joanna giving Sam a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you at school on Monday, ok?

"That would be great" Sam says, not believing Joanna has just kiss him on the cheek again "I'll see you at school"

"I hope that she really likes me" Sam though as she run toward her parents

"I hope that he really likes me" Joanna though

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note 1: Aren't they cute? I really enjoy seeing them in the movie and I had always imagine what it would be like if the story goes on. I know Sam is 11 and Joanna is almost 11 as well, but they make a really cute couple!!!

Note 2: Well that was the first chapter, and as the title says this is only the begging. What do you think? Any ideas on the story will be taken into account. And if they are good I will include them in the story.

Note 3: Sorry if I had made some grammatical mistakes, but English is not my first language


	2. Chapter 2 “Way back from the airport”

**A YOUNG LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 2 "Way back from the airport"**

Daniel, Sam's dad, had been asking Sam, all the way back home from the airport, about what Sam had said to Joanna.

Sam, who was still both excited and nervous about what had happened at the airport hasn't talk much about it until they came back home.

Then suddenly, when Daniel was heading upstairs, Sam starts talking.

"She is amazing" Sam says "I can't believe she has even talked to me"

"Well that's a good thing" Daniel says, walking back towards Sam

"And she even said that I did really good job playing drums at Christmas! Sam added

"And what did you said after that?" Daniel says, feeling happy about Sam

"That she did even better singing that song" Sam reply

"Really? You said that to her? Daniel asked

"Yeah, shouldn't I say it? Sam reply

"No. It's great!-Daniel says- I was just amazed that you had the courage to said that to her-

"Well, I couldn't help it. The words came out of my mouth before I could think-Sam says, a little embarrassed

"Okay. So what's next, lover boy? Have you asked out or something?-Daniel says as he start tickling him until they both fell on the sofa

"Dad! Stop!" Sam said trying to get up, but failing miserably when his dad caught him again and make him fall again on the sofa

After several minutes, when both of them were sitting in the sofa, Sam starts talking again

"We just agreed to meet again on Monday at school" Sam says "besides, I'm not sure if she really likes me or she was just being nice to me at the airport"

"Well, then you will have to talk to her to find out"-Daniel says- "but don't worry, you are both young, for now try to be her friend, and with time you will figure it out it you could be just friends or more ,ok?-

-Thanks dad- Sam says, hugging his father.

"I'm wondering what's she is doing now" Sam though

**Meanwhile, Joanna was arriving home....**

During all the way back home, Joanna can't stop thinking about Sam and about what they had talk in the airport.

"He is really cute and he said that I did really good singing at Christmas, did he really mean it or did he just was being nice?" Joanna though" I hope that he really mean it because I like him"

When Joanna and her parents arrive to their house, Joanna's mum says

"Joanna, Joanna" her mum says repeatedly until she answers back

"What, mum?"Joanna says

"We are home, sweetheart" Joanna's mum says" it's something wrong?, you had been very quiet all the way back from the airport"

"Oh, it's nothing mum" Joanna says" I was just thinking about…"

"About that kid you met at the airport" Joanna's mum says" it was the same kid that run through the terminal to say goodbye to you, wasn't it? What's his name?-

-His name is Sam-Joanna says- and yes, it was him who came to say goodbye at the airport before holidays-

-So you were thinking about Sam- her mum says- do you like him?-

-Mum!-Joanna says, feeling embarrassed-

-What?-Her mum says- he seems really nice and he seems interested in you-

-Do you really think so? - Joanna says

-Well, he wouldn't have run through all the terminal of the airport to say goodbye to you if he wasn't interested in you, would he?

-Yeah, I think that's true-Joanna says, a little happier-, but now that you mention it, when he came to says goodbye, he said that I didn't know his name-

-Well, that's would because you are very popular at school and he thought that you wouldn't notice a kid like him-

-That's ridiculous-Joanna says- He is a really nice boy and cute-

-So you think he is cute, don't you?-Joanna's mum says

-Mum! Stop it!!-Joanna says, trying to defend herself-

-Ok, ok-Joanna's mum says- anyway, I think the best you can do is for now on try be his friend at school, so he doesn't feel uncomfortable-

-Thanks, mum!!!-Joanna says, hugging her mum – that's a really good idea!!

- You are welcome- Joanna's mum says, hugging her back- so. Let's go to unpack your things, ok?-

-Of course, mum-Joanna's says going to her bedroom thinking that she couldn't wait to meet Sam at school.

What she didn't know is that at the same moment Sam was thinking the same about her,

* * *

So, what do you think?

First of all I would like to thank **courtmontana **forbeing my first reviewer.

I hope that with this chapter there will be more reviewers, please!!! I need to know if you really like the way the story is going!!!

I would love to hear your ideas. Do you think I make them going too fast or you really like them to become really good friends and a couple in the near future?

Next chapter they meet again at school. What would you like to happen when they meet at school? If you have some request about it, you are already in time that I included in the next chapter, you only have to tell me with a review.

See you in the next chapter, thank you all!!!


	3. Chapter 3 First day of schoolPart I

**A YOUNG LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 3 "First day of school"(Part I)**

Sam was very happy, Monday had arrived and with it the end of Christmas holidays. However this wasn't what make him happy, it was the fact that he starting school again and that means that he will had the chance to meet Joanna again.

He had being thinking all weekend about what he will say or do when he meet Joanna again, but he was still very nervous.

Daniel, Sam's dad, noticed that as well and said:

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah" Sam lied

"It is about meeting Joanna today, isn't it?" Daniel said

"Yeah" Sam said

"Don't take too much pressure on you, son" Daniel said trying to encourage Sam "Just say hello when you meet her and if you can invite her to sit with you at lunch so you can talk a bit more"

"Thanks dad! That is a great idea!" Sam said smiling

"That's better" Daniel says watching Sam smile" Now, let's get your things and go to school, ok?"

**That morning at Joanna's house… **

Jane, Joanna's mum, came to her daughter's bedroom to wake her up.

"Good morning, sweetie" Jane says "Ready for school?"

"Yeah !" Joanna says thinking about meeting Sam today

"Why are you so excited to go to school? Jane said

"I don't know, I just want to see my friends again" Joanna said

"And making new ones right ? What was his name?" Jane said trying to tease her.

"Mum!!" Joanna said "You know that his name is Sam"

"I know sweetheart" Jane said "go brush your teeth, pick up your clothes and I'll be downstairs with you breakfast "

"Thank you, mum" Joanna said, hugging her mum before going to the bathroom

About an hour later Joanna and her parents take the car to take Joanna to school.

Joanna was still nervous about meet Sam again, although what her mother had told her. What was she going to say when she meets him? Would he want to be her friend?

She didn't even notice that the car had stopped until her mum said:

"Joanna, Joanna" her mum said "we are here"

"oh, sorry mum" Joanna said, pick up her things" I think I should go now"

"Yeah, sweetheart" Jane said ", and just remember what I told you and you will be fine"

"Thanks mum" Joanna said, getting out of the car

Although what her mum has told her about not worry and try to be her friend, that doesn't stop her feeling nervous of meeting Sam and that she like him.

She had just entered the school when Jessica and Angela, two of her friends start talking to her.

"Joanna" Jessica said " welcome back, how was your holidays in USA?"

"Hi Jessica" Joanna said "it was really good, how about yours?"

"Well it was fine, but it would have been better if you had been here" Jessica and Angela said

"It's curious that you said that" Joanna said, remembering that Sam had said the same thing when she had meet him at the airport

"Why?" Angela said

"I'll tell you later" Joanna said

"Anyway" Angela said "now that you are back we can starting planning your birthday party"

"You are right" Joanna said "I'm surprise you remember it"

"Well, we are your best friends, aren't we?" Angela said ", beside is in three weeks so, we have to hurry to get everything ready, we have to…"

Joanna didn't listen the last of what Angela was saying because just had saw Sam walking through the hallway, smiling at her.

**Sam's point of View**

"Well, we are here, Sam" Daniel said when they had arrived to school

"Thanks dad" I said "I'll see you at 5"

"Well, that depends on what happens today" Daniel said

"Dad!!!" I said

"What! I'm just saying that maybe you would walk with her home after school"

"Oh, that's not a bad idea" I said " but I don't even know where she lives or if she lives near school"

"Well, if you had the chance, ask her" Daniel said

"Ok dad" I said, getting out of the car "see you later"

"See you later, son" Daniel said

I start walking toward the school and open the door while I was thinking about what I was going to say when I meet Joanna.

I hadn't too much time to think because when I start walking through the school hallway to go to my locker I saw Joanna talking with two girls.

I had just seen her a few days ago at the airport, but every time I saw her, I couldn't stop admiring her, she was really pretty. I really like her long brown hair and her beautiful eyes.

However, I started to feel a bit more nervous, she wasn't alone, I should have think of that, she was so popular , she has many friends. I hope that she want to me to be one of her friends.

I could only smile, while walking and I fell a bit better when Joanna saw me and smiles me back.

"She's smile at me "I thought "I can't believe it"

"Hi, Joanna "I said he was near her

"Hi, Sam" Joanna said and then see turn to her friends.

For a few seconds I thought that she wasn't wanted to talk to me but then I heard her say

"I'll see you in a moment" Joanna said to her friends, who smiled and started to walk to her classroom

"It's good to see you again, Sam" Joanna said, a moment later

"Thanks" I said "It's good to see you too"

"I would like to talk more but I had to go to class" Joanna said "It's a shame that we don't have the same group" Joanna added hoping that he wanted to be her friend

I couldn't believe it, she want to be her friend

"Well, we could talk later at lunch time" I says "I could save you a sit if you want" I added hoping that she agreed

"Well I usually sit with Angela and Jessica" Joanna added ",but I'm sure they wouldn't mind you join us"

"Really? Thanks" I said and without thinking I kissed her in the cheek

"You are welcome" Joanna says, smiling about the fact that he had kissed her

At this time, the ring bell.

"Well, see you at lunch" I said

"See you" Joanna said, turning back to her class

**End of Part I**

**Note: Hi again. This chapter was getting too much longer so I decided to divide it in two. So what do you think it will happen?**

**How will Angela and Jessica react when Joanna tell them about Sam? Do they accept it or will they convince Joanna to forget about him?**

**Please tell me what you think in you reviews. I'm looking forward to hear your opinions and ideas.**

**By the way I will try to update once a week so you can follow the story regularly, but it will really help if you tell me your ideas, opinions, etc.**

**So I'll be waiting for you review**

**See you in a next week**


	4. Chapter 4First day of schoolPart II

**A YOUNG LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 3 "First day of school"(Part II)**

**Joanna's point of view**

"I can't believe that Sam had just kissed me on the cheek" I thought while walking into the class "Does this means he likes me? I really hope so"

When I was going to sit in my table, Jessica and Angela were already waiting for me.

"Well, who was that boy?" Jessica said

"I think he is the boy that play the drum at Christmas, isn't he?" Angela said

"You never miss a thing Angela, don't you?" I said, surprised that she remember it "But there is more about it"

"Well, tell us" Angela and Jessica both said

At this time the teacher came into the classroom.

"I'll tell you on the next break" I said sitting in my desk

I couldn't concentrate too much on the first class of the day. I couldn't believe that Sam, had kissed me on the cheek. Was he trying to tell me that he likes me or did he just wanted to be nice with me? Either way, it was a good thing that Sam appreciate me, so I will try to be her friend. That reminds me that I have to tell Jessica and Angela that he is going to join us at lunch, I hope they don't mind.

I was still thinking about it, when the ring bells again indicating the end of the class.

Jessica and Angela didn't waste a second and came to me.

"Well? What were you going to tell us?" Angela asked

"Well, it was him who play the drums at Christmas" I said "but I'm started to think that he did it because of me"

"What!!!"Angela and Jessica both said, really surprised " Why you think that?"

"Because that night, he went to the airport and run all the way through the terminal, to say goodbye"

"Really?" Angela said " That's very nice of him, don't you think Jessica?"

"Yeah"Jessica said " And what did you do after that?"

"Well, I didn't have much time because our flight was going to go, but I ran quickly where he was with his dad and I give him a kiss on the cheek"

"Ohhhh"Angela said " so you like him too"

"Shhh" I said " this has to be a secret, ok? The least I want is people talking about it"

Angela and Jessica both nodded.

"And what did he say to you this morning?" Jessica asked

"Oh, he just wanted to say hello and invite me to sit with him at lunch" I said " so, if you don't mind I told him that he could join us at lunch, so please, don't say anything uncomfortable ok?"

"Ok, sure" Angela said ",but didn't you just said that this was a secret?"

"What you can't tell anyone" I nearly whispered" is that I like him. But I don't mind people think we are friends. "

Angela and Jessica both smile nodded

"Can I count on you?" I said

"Of course" they said " we are your best friends, aren't we?"

"Thank you" I said "and please, be nice with him, ok? He will be nervous with both of you sitting in the same table"

Angela and Jessica both nodded again and the three of us went to the next class.

After what it seems like a long morning, lunch time finally arrived, and with that the opportunity to meet Sam again.

**Sam's point of view**

When I heard the bell indicating that it was lunch time, I went to the cafeteria to have lunch.

All the morning I had been thinking about what to say to her at lunch, or more important, to her friends Angela and Jessica. Would they like me? Or would they think that I'm just some kid that had nothing to do with Joanna?

I decided to concentrate and I open the cafeteria doors to get inside.

While I was going to get some food, I started looking through the tables to look for Joanna. I was going to give up when I saw her and her two friends on a table at the other way of the room.

At that moment our eyes meet I simply smile that make her now that I had seen her and she nodded and smile me back.

When it was my turn I take some food and go to the table where Joanna and her friends were sitting.

"Hi Joanna" I said sitting just in front of her

"Hi Sam" Joanna said smiling "This are my friends, Jessica and Angela"

"Hi, Jessica, it's really nice to meet you" I said to the girl sitting next to me

"Hi, Sam, thanks" Jessica said smiling

"Hi Angela, it's nice to meet you too" I said to the girl who sit next to Joanna

"Hi,Sam" Angela said, smiling as well

"Well, it seems that they don't hate me" I thought "that's good"

"So, Joanna" I said, looking back to her "how was your first day of class"

"Oh, not bad" Joanna said ", but a little bit boring, you know, thinking about Christmas holidays and other things"

"Like your birthday party, for example?"Angela said

"Angela!!"Joanna said

"What! We are your friends, right Sam?" Angela said looking at me

"Of course" I said "they think of me already as their friends, this is getting really good" I though

"So, when is your birthday?"I said looking back to Joanna

"Oh, it's in three weeks" Joanna said

"Well, I don't know what you are planning, but I can help you if you want"I said

"Oh, that's really nice of you "Joanna said

"We can talk about it after school if you want " I said, remembering what my dad told me

"I would love to, but I had already said to my mum to pick me after school" Joanna said " but I don't live far from school so we could walk back from school tomorrow, if you want"

"That would be great" I said

The four of us, finished our lunch and leave the cafeteria to go to the classrooms.

"Well, I should go to my classroom" I said" It's being really nice to meet you Angela and Jessica"

"Thanks" Jessica said

"It's nice to meet you to Sam" Angela said "We have many time, but if you are free we are planning on going this weekend to the mall to get some of the things for the party, right Joanna?"

"Oh, sure" Joanna said " Would you like to come?"

"Thanks, I would love to" I said, not believe they had invited me

"Well, we will talk tomorrow" Joanna said " See you later"

"See you " I said

**Note: So, what do you think? Did you think that it would happen this way or would you like it something else? Please tell me in your reviews? I really would like your opinion.**

**Note2: By the way, I have another think to ask you, I'm thinking about making Sam and Joanna 14 and 15 instead of 10 and 11 so the conversations and their relationship are more serious. I'll give you all this week to tell me if you want to continue the story the way it is or making them 4 or 5 years older. So, at least write a review telling me which option you like best. **

**In any case I'll publish a short chapter in a week explaining how the story will go according to what you tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5 Five years later

**A YOUNG LOVE STORY**

**Note : Hi again, as you can see in the title of this chapter, yeah, I have decided to make them 5 years older. So the story is going to continue in the begging of their junior year in high school, so they are both 16 now. The film take place 5 weeks before Christmas and at that time, Sam is 11 and Joanna is 10 ,but they doesn't mention their birthdays. So I'm going to place Sam's birthday in the middle of October and Joanna's birthday on February.**

**Chapter 5 "Five years later"**

Years passed by and the friendship between Joanna and Sam was getting stronger.

During the last five years, they had become really best friends, they had helped each other every time one of them had a problem, and of course they told each other everything, well almost everything. There was one little secret that neither of them had had the courage to say it to each other. And that little secret was….that they were in love with each other.

So now September has come again, and they were about to start their junior year, now that they were sixteen years old.

**Sam's point of view**

I wake up really happy this first day of school, not because summer is over and I had to go to school, but because I was about to see Joanna again, two months later. She had gone to USA to spend the summer holiday so I was really looking forward to see her again.

Years had passed from the first time I had talk to her that Christmas eve night at the airport where our friendship started and now we had become really best friends, but during the last year I started to realize that my feelings for were stronger that I thought. At first I thought it was only a crush and it will pass by since we were really good friends, but now I'm starting to realize that I starting to fall in love with her.

"Good morning, son" my dad said when he came up into my room "You had breakfast downstairs so, go brush your teeth, put some clothes on and I'll be waiting in the kitchen"

"Thanks dad" I said

"Have you talked to Joanna yet? Dad said

"No, she came back from USA a few days ago, so I suppose I'll meet her at school" I said "Why?"

"I was just curious" dad said leaving my room

You would think that my dad was a little annoying talking to much about Joanna, but since he help me talking to her that night at the airport he has been really concern about my friendship with Joanna.

I had been a good think, because I´m a bit shy in this kind of thing a he had help me a lot, mostly the first months after that Christmas when Joanna and I had become friends.

I wonder what she is doing right now…

**Joanna's point of view**

"Good morning, sweetie" my mum said after opening my door to wake me up

"Good morning, mum" I said

"Ready for school?" she asked

The moment she mentions the word school, my mind start thinking about Sam and that I couldn't wait to see him again. I had spent the whole summer with my family, so it has been over two months since the last time I had seen him and I was looking forward to see him again.

"Yeah" I said, smiling

"Think about some friend of yours?" my mum said

"Mum!!!" I said

"What!!!"my mum said "It has been several years since you become his friend and every year when school starts you can't stop smiling"

"Well,…" I said, she was right and I couldn't come up with anything to say

"If you like him that way" my mum said "why don't you ask him out?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" I said. 'I can't believe that mum is telling me to ask Sam to go on a date.

"Well, when you become his friend, you were too young " my mum said " but now, you are sixteen, I wouldn't mind if you start going out him"

"Thanks, mum " I said , hugging her " It means a lot to me!!!"

"You are welcome" my mum said ", but don't tell your dad I told you to ask him out, ok? I think that he will be a little more overprotective about this"

"Yeah, sure " I said

"Well, why don't you go brush your teeth and put some clothes on while I make you something for breakfast, ok?"

"Ok, mum" I said, hugging her again

It was great that I could talk to my mum about boys, well about Sam, because he has been the only boy I had ever had a crush on. Well, at first it was a crush but now, after this five years, we had become really great friends and although I'm not sure, I think I might be falling in love with him. People would think that I'm too young but I'm think I'm begging to fall in love with him.

That's why I couldn't way to meet him again, so I went to the bathroom quickly to brush my teeth.

**Sam's point of view**

"There we are" Daniel said, when he stopped the car in front of the school entrance

"Thanks dad" I said

"Would you like me to get you after school or are you going to go with Joanna?"Daniel said

"I'm not sure" I said " we hadn't talk since before summer so I'll give you call at lunch time after I had talked with her, ok?

My dad had given me a mobile phone on my last birthday.

"Sure" Daniel said ", good luck"

"Thanks" I said smiling, not really sure why he had wish me luck

I went into the school. I didn't saw Joanna yet so I went through the hallway, find my locker and opened it to put some books on it.

I was about to close it when I heard the voice that I had been waiting to hear.

"Hi Sam" Joanna said "It's good to see you again"

I turn my head to where she was, and I was there speechless. It was amazing how Joanna had grown up in just two months. He was really pretty, even gorgeous.

Her brow hair had grown several inches and it kept down below her shoulders. She was a little bit taller. And her body, well let just say that her body had being filled up with really nice curves.

"Hi Joanna" I said, after a while "I had missed you a lot this summer"

"Me too" Joanna said "We have so much to catch up on"

"Yeah" I said " by the way, what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing in particular" Joanna said "Why?" 'I can't believe he is already asking me out. This is getting better than I thought'

"Well," I said "I just had though that we spent the evening at my house, if you want to I mean"

"I would love to" I said ",I'll call my mum at lunch to see if I can go, ok?"

"Yeah, sure" I said

"Well, I have to go to class" Joanna said", so I'll see you later"

Then unexpectedly she hugged me.

"Thank you for being such a good friend" Joanna said

"You are welcome" I said, not believing that she was hugging me

She was still giving me a hug, when Angela and Jessica, Joanna's friends came by.

"Hi, Joanna" Angela said

"Hi, Angela" Joanna said, breaking the hug a little embarrassed

"Hi Sam" Angela said " It's good to see you , how was your summer"

"Hi Angela" I said, trying to sound normal although I was as embarrassed as Joanna was at the moment "it's good to see you too, summer was good, thanks for asking, how about yours?"

"Oh, well it has been good too" Angela said

"I'll see you at lunch, ok?" Joanna said, looking back at me

"Right, so see you later" I said, walking towards my classroom

**Joanna's point of view**

"Well, we get into class too" I said, still thinking about all had just happened

"Yeah" Angela said ", but we have a lot to talk about"

"Yeah" Jessica said ",mostly about Sam"

"What about him?"I said

"Well" Angela said "are you still friends or more than friends?"

"Angela!!!" I said

"What!!!" Angela said "you seem really close now"

"Oh, that" I said " we were just happy to see each other again, that's all"

"I don't know" Angela said to Jessica "what do you think, Jessica?"

"I think she is not telling us all the truth" Jessica said, smiling

"Ok" I said ", he kind of… ask me out" I finally admit

"I knew it" Angela said "I knew something had just happened between the two of you"

At that moment, the teacher came into the classroom.

"Promise you would tell us what exactly happen later" Angela said

"Don't worry" I said ", I'll tell you on next break"

**Note: Hi again!!! So, did you like how the story is going? I hope you do, because now that they are 16, things are going more serious between them, in the following chapters Sam and Joanna are going to move from friends to more than friends.**

**Note 2; That's the good news, the bad news is that I'm not going to post another chapter until after Christmas, because I'm going to be really busy meeting family and friends. I'll try to post the next chapter on the first week of January but I don't promise anything. But don't worry I will be working on the story as much as I can, so next month you will read at least 2 or 3 new chapters, ok? So please, you will made me really happy if you write a review about what you would like to happen. As I had told you I will be working on it at Christmas holiday, so if you want something to happen you have to tell me now that I'm working on it.**

**Note 3: Finally, last but not least, I wish you all have a really nice Christmas with your family and friends. Merry Christmas!!!! And happy New Year!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 “Are you friends or more?”

**A YOUNG LOVE STORY**

**Note: Hi everyone!!! First of all happy new year!!!! I hope you had had a really nice Christmas with your family and friends. I really enjoy it and of course I have been working on several ideas on this story. This chapter is only the begging…**

**Previously on Chapter 5**

"Well" Angela said "are you still friends or more than friends"

"Angela!!!" I said

"What!!!" Angela said "you seem really close now"

"Oh,that" I said " we were just happy to see each other again, that's all"

"I don't know" Angela said to Jessica "what do you think, Jessica?"

"I think she is not telling us all the truth" Jessica said, smiling

"Ok" I said ", he kind of… ask me out" I finally admit

"I knew it" Angela said "I knew something had just happened between the two of you"

At that moment, the teacher came into the classroom.

"Promise you would tell us what exactly happen later" Angela said

"Don't worry" I said ", I'll tell you on next break"

**Chapter 6 "Are you friends or more?"**

**Joanna's point of view**

As it was the first day of school, we didn't do really much on class so it gave me much time to think, mostly about Sam.

I couldn't believe Sam had asked me to spend the evening with him at his house. At first I thought that he only was being nice to me because he wanted to be my friend but over last year I began to notice that he really like me and not just as a friend but more. And when just this morning he asks me out, it confirmed what I though. And that's a good thing because I like him too and I began to realize that I wanted to be Sam to be my boyfriend, not just my best friend. But that made me nervous as well. What should I do? Should I tell him that? Should I kiss him? Well I suppose that I should wait to see what happens.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even hear the bell ring, indicating that the class had just finished. So when Angela and Jessica came near me they called my name several times until I said something.

"Joanna, Joanna" Jessica said "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah" I said "I was just lost in thoughts"

"Well "Angela said "whatever it was, you still had to tell us about how Sam asks you out"

"Shhh" I said "You have to be quiet, I have to go to the toilets, so meet me there and I tell you everything, ok?"

"Yeah, sure" Jessica said

Once we were in the bathroom, I'll make sure that we were alone before I started talking.

"Well, you see" I said "this morning I came see him at his locker and came to talk to him"

"And…" Jessica said

"Firstly, I notice he stared at me several seconds before he started talking"

"Wow, that's a really good thing "Angela said ", but go on"

"He said that he had missed me over the summer" I said ", and I said that I had missed him too and that we have a lot to catch up on"

"And…" Jessica said

"And then" I said, seeing that they were dying to know ", he ask me if I wanted to go home with him so we can spent the evening together"

"No way!!!" Jessica said "That's really cute!!!"

"Yeah" Angela said "that's better that I had imagine, I'm sure he REALLY likes you"

"And what did you answer him?" Jessica asked

"I told him that I had to call my mum later to ask if I can go" I said "and then we hug each other, and that was when you came up"

After a few seconds, I said.

"Well, what do you think?"I said, waiting for her opinions

"Well, I'm sure it's a really great plan" Angela said ", but I would think of another one a little less suspicious, if you want your parents, especially your dad to approve it"

"Yeah, she is right" Jessica said "there is no way they are going to let you go to spent the evening to a boy's house"

"Yeah, I haven't thought of that" I said "any ideas?"

"Well" Angela said" you would ask them if you can go to see a movie with some friends of the school"

"Angela, that's brilliant!!!" I said, hugging her "thank you"

"You are welcome" Angela said "I'm sure you parents allow you to go"

"Yeah, and if they ask you with whom" Jessica said "You can say that you are going with Angela and me"

"Yeah" Angela said" ,and don't worry I'm sure Sam won't mind, in fact I'm sure that he wouldn't mind whatever if it's with you"

"Angela!!!" I said, feeling a little bit embarrassed

"What!!! "Angela said" It's true, and you know it"

"Yeah" Jessica said "besides, it is the perfect place if you want to make out"

"Jessica" I said "not you too"

"You are telling me that you hadn't thought about kissing him?"Jessica said

"Of course I have, but don't you think it's a little too soon?"I said " I mean, I'm not sure if he will try to kiss me, you know that he is a little bit shy" I added seen their faces

"Well" Angela said ", then what you should do it's made some moves or gestures that made him think that you want him to kiss you"

"Yeah" Jessica said", and you could always kiss him"

"Jessica!!!" I said

"What" Jessica said" I'm sure that he is not going to stop you"

"Yeah" Angela said", maybe, he even kisses you back"

"Well" I said, feeling again a little bit embarrassed "we should go to class"

"Yeah sure" Angela said "and don't forget to tell Sam about going to the movies"

"Thanks" I said "you are the best friends I could ever have, you know that right"

"Yeah" Angela said "but it's good to hear you say it"

"Well, let's go to class then" Jessica said "the least you want it's to get detention on the first day of school"

**Sam's point of View**

During the whole morning, I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened with Joanna. Not that it bothers me, because it's the first day of school and everybody knows that during the first week of school you don't have many things to study.

Anyway, I couldn't believe that Joanna had said that she would love to spend the afternoon with me. I hope that her parents let her go with me.

So, the bell rang indicating that it was time to lunch. I didn't waste a second, and I get my books, I put them into my locker and was about to go to the cafeteria when I see Joanna walking in my direction.

"Hi Joanna" I said

"Hi Sam" Joanna said

"Have you talked to your mum?"

"Not yet" Joanna said "I was going to call her after lunch"

"Oh, ok" I said

"By the way, now that you mention it"Joanna said "Angela and Jessica had told me that they are planning to go to the movies this afternoon, would you mind if we go with them?"

"Yeah, sure" I said "I would love to go to the movies with you"

At that moment, Angela and Jessica came near us.

"Hi, Sam" Angela said

"Hi, Angela" I said "Joanna was just telling me about going to the movies"

"Oh, yeah" Angela said "would you like to come with us? There are several new films that we could see"

"Yeah, sure" I said "That would be great"

"That's great "Jessica said ", we could go right after school so we can see the movie and walk back home before it is dark"

"That's fine by me" I said "where do you live? I can tell my dad to pick us after the movie it it's too far"

"Oh, that's very nice of you" Angela said", but don't worry, we live in the same neighborhood than Joanna"

"Oh, really" I said "that's great!!!"

"Well" Joanna "shall we go to lunch?"

"Yeah," I said "ladies first" I added letting Angela and Jessica walk first so I could walk near Joanna

We went to the cafeteria to have lunch. The four of us, talk about what we had done over summer break.

"Well, since I had finished" Joanna said "I'm going to call my mum to ask her, ok?"

"Yeah, sure" I said "we will wait you at the hallway"

"Ok" Joanna said "see you in a minute"

When Joanna had left the cafeteria, Angela asked me something.

"Do you like her" Angela said

"What!!!"I said, not believing what she has asked me

"Don't worry" Jessica said ", whatever you say, we won't tell Joanna"

"Well, yeah" I said "I like Joanna, is that obvious?"

"I knew it" Angela said ", and what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" I said "why?"

"Do you promise not to tell Joanna?"Angela said

"I promise," I said, really interested in what Joanna had told her"what is it?"

"Do you want to kiss her?" Angela said

"Yeah" I said ", why? Has she said something about it?"

"Well" Jessica said" let just say that she wouldn't mind if you kiss her later at the cinema"

"Really?" I said, not believing it ", has she said that?"

"Yeah" Angela said ", and don't worry we will help you"

"Really, thank you" I said "but, how?"

"Well" Angela said "I'll make sure that Jessica and I will go to see another movie so Joanna and you can go to see a movie alone"

"yeah" Jessica said", but, then, it's up to you,ok?"

"That's great" I said "thank you, you are really great friends"

"You are welcome" Angela said "

"Well, we should go to the hallway to meet Joanna" Jessica said

"Yeah, I hope that her mum agrees" I said

"I'm sure she will" Angela said

We walk outside the cafeteria and enter the hallway, where Joanna was already waiting for us, next to my locker.

"Well, what did your mum said?" I asked her, hoping that she had good news

"Good news" Joanna said "my mum said that she don't mind, but we have to be at home before it's dark"

"That's great!!!" I said, smiling

"Yeah" Joanna said smiling me back "

"Well" Angela said", then we have to ask our parents too"

"I have already taken care of that" Joanna said " I had already ask my mum to tell your mums that we are going to the cinema" she said to Jessica and Joanna

"I told my dad that I would call him" I said "so, I'm going to tell him too and we will meet here in a few hours,ok?"

"Ok ,Sam" Joanna said " see you later"

"See you later" I said, walking away to call my dad

A few minutes later, I walked back to where they were.

"My dad said I could go too" I said to Joanna

"That's great" Joanna said "what about we meet at the entrance of the school right after school finished?"

"Yeah, sure" I said "see you then"

And then I walk into my classroom, not believing what had just happened on this first day of school.

And it wasn't over yet. I thought smiling.

**Note : So, what do you think? Please tell me in you reviews what you think about the way the story is going. Do you think they are going too fast? Too slow? I will be looking forward to hear from you.**

**Note 2: Next chapter, the cinema. Would Sam kiss her? Would Joanna kiss him? What would you like to happen? Tell me in your reviews. So, see you next week.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Cinema

**A YOUNG LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 7 "The Cinema"**

**Note: Hi again!!!! So here is the chapter all of you had been waiting for. I hope you like it!!!!!**

**Sam's point of view**

At five o'clock the bell rang for the last time that day indicating that school has just ended.

I didn't waste a minute and after having picked up all my books, I went towards the entrance of the school to meet Joanna.

I had thought I would be the first one, since I was really quick to get there, but Joanna and her friends were already there.

"Hi, Joanna" I said

"Hi, Sam" Joanna said

"I thought I would be the first to get here" I said

"Oh, don't worry "Angela said "Our last class was really short"

"Yeah" Jessica said ", after all it's the first day of school"

"Yeah" I said "shall we go?"

"Yeah, sure" Joanna said

The four of us start walking from the school to the movie theather.

"So" I said "how about your first day, anything interesting?"

"Not much" Joanna said "We have the same teachers as last year"

"That's not true" Jessica said " we have a new Math teacher"

"Yeah" Angela said "He is a hottie"

"Angela!!!" Joanna said

At that time the four of us start laughing. We continue talking until we get near the movie theater.

"So, Angela, Jessica what would you like to see?" I said

"Well, I would like to see New Moon" Angela said "I had heard it's amazing"

"Oh, it's a beautiful movie" Joanna said "I had seen it last week at USA at I love it"

"What about you Sam" Jessica said "Have you seen it?" She said, making a gesture letting me now that was the opportunity to go to see another movie with Joanna

"Yeah, I went to see it with my dad last week, too" I said

"Anyway there a new film I had heard called Avatar that seems really good " I added, this time looking to Joanna "We could go see it together if you like"

(**NOTE: I know that the dates doesn't fit, but I really like those two films)**

"Yeah, sure" Joanna said" Why not? Angela, Jessica, you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not" Angela said

"So" I said, smiling" let's go buying the tickets"

We went into the movie theater to buy the tickets for those films.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the tickets" I said to Joanna, seeing the she just looking for money

"Really? Thanks Sam" Joanna said

"It's nothing" I said " I could buy some popcorn later if you want"

"It would be great" Joanna said, smiling 'If he doesn't kiss me later, I'll make sure of it "If it is not too much"

"Oh, not at all" I said 'I hope that she want to me to kiss her"I'll get you anything you want"

"That's really sweet" Joanna said, smiling "Thanks"

"You are welcome" I said

"Look" Angela said "Avatar starts in 10 minutes and New moon in 25 minutes"

"That's great" I said "because I had heard that Avatar it's really long"

So, when it was our turn, Angela and Jessica get two tickets for New Moon, and I get two tickets to see Avatar for Joanna and me.

"We should hurry" Joanna said to me

"Yeah" I said "we only have 5 minutes left"

"Ok" Angela said "We will meet here after the movies had ended"

"Yeah" Jessica "See you later"

I was about to turn around to go when I saw that Angela whispered "Good luck". I smile at her, knowing that what she was talking about.

"By the way" Joanna said "Thank you for going to see this movie with me"

"Oh, it's nothing "I said "I really wanted to see this film and I thought that it would be a good idea if we watch it together"

"Yeah" Joanna said"I had heard that it has lots of special effects"

"Yeah" I said "I think we are going to enjoy it" 'I hope you like when I kiss you'

**Joanna's point of View**

After leaving Angela and Jessica, Sam and I went to buy some popcorn before we go to see the movie.

"So" I said "what should we buy?"

"Well" Sam said "we could buy the bigger one so we can share it"

"Yeah, sure" I said 'I hope that popcorn is not the only thing we share'

"Would you like something to drink" Sam said "I usually buy some water because popcorn usually makes me thirsty"

"We could buy a coke and a bottle of water"I said

"Yeah, sure" Sam said

Sam ordered what we wanted and then some awkward happened. He was about to pay when the woman that was attending us said.

"Would you like something more for your girlfriend?"

At this point, Sam was a little embarrassed, but quickly said:

"No, thanks" Sam said

Meanwhile Sam was paying I thought 'Well it was unexpected but he doesn't try to explain that we were a couple… yet.'

After that we get all the things and after having taken a look again over the tickets to find out where we have to go, we went to sit down on the tickets stubs we had bought and started to talk a little about school.

The movie was about to start, and there was something I wanted to asked him before it starts, so I take courage and said.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I said

"Sure" Sam said

"When that woman said that I was your girlfriend" I said ", why you didn't tell her we were not a couple?"

"You really want to the truth?" Sam said 'I can't believe she is asking me that' Sam thought

"Please" I said

"It's because… I like you" Sam said 'there it goes… I hope she likes me too'

"Really?" I said smiling 'I can't believe it!!! It's true!!!! He likes me too!!!'

"Yeah" Sam said "and when that woman said that, I didn't say anything because I thought that it would be great if you were my girlfriend and…'

I couldn't take it anymore. He was saying all that wonderful things. So I close the distance between us and kiss him on the lips.

He was shocked at first, but after a while he started to kiss me back.

It was amazing. I had always wondered what it would be like, but I never thought it would be as amazing as I was feeling right now. I really like the feel of his warm lips against mine.

The lights of the movie theater starts gradually to turn off, indicating that the movie was about to start.

At that time, we broke the kiss, smiling to each other.

"So, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Sam asked me 'As if you had to ask' I thought

I smiled and I kissed him again on the lips.

"It's that a yes?" Sam asked

"Yes" I said, kissing him again "I would love to be your girlfriend"

After that, Sam put an arm behind my back to put me closer to him. I really like that, so I put my head over his shoulder to let him know that I really like it.

It was a great movie, but seeing it with my boyfriend was even better. My boyfriend, its sounds good. I had never had a boyfriend before and I really like that it was Sam.

We watched all the movie like these, with my head on his shoulder, and each time it happened a romantic scene, I held up my head and we kissed each other slowly, enjoying our first kisses as a couple.

**Sam's point of View**

The movie was reaching the end and I could stop smiling. I was never going to forget this movie. Not only because of the movie, what was really good, but also because what happened. Joanna and I had our first kiss. And not only that, she said that she would love to be my girlfriend.

Joanna seems really happy too, because all the movie she was really close to me with her head on my shoulder.

The movie ended, and the light started gradually to turn on again.

"It was wonderful movie, isn't it" Joanna said

"Yeah" I said "did you mean what you said before? Do you really want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Sam" Joanna said", I would love to be your girlfriend"

We start kissing each other, as to confirm the fact that we were now boyfriend and girlfriend, until a few minutes later, when some people of the movie theater tell us to leave because they have to clean up.

As we started to walk down the stairs to get out of the cinema, I was thinking if I could hold her hand. She noticed that and said:

"It is something wrong? Joanna asked

"Oh, nothing" I said "it just that I was wondering if I could hold your hand"

"Of course you can" Joanna said "You are my boyfriend, aren't you?"

I smile at her and take her hand with mine, and then she squeezed my hand telling me that it was ok with her.

When we came to the outside of the cinema, Angela and Jessica were already there waiting for us.

"Sam, Joanna" Angela said, when she saw us "we are here"

Angela, having noticed that Joanna and I were holding hands said:

"So, do you like the movie" Angela said, smiling

"Yeah, it was amazing" I said ", you have to watch it next time"

"Yeah, I was really good "Joanna said "what about yours?"

"It's really a great film" Jessica said "I hadn't read the books and I don't get lost anytime"

"I'm glad that you like it" Joanna said

"We should start to walk home" I said "It's starting to get dark"

"Yeah sure" Joanna said, smiling at me

With Joanna's hand still holding mine, we started to walk home. Joanna start talking with Angela and Jessica about several things, I didn't paid too much attention. I was just enjoying that Joanna was now my girlfriend.

Ten minutes later, when were near our homes I said:

"Well, I have to go to my house" I said to Joanna" I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah" Joanna said "See you tomorrow"

I gave kiss her on the lips, and started walking towards my house.

**Joanna's point of View**

I was still watching Sam going away when Jessica said:

"Well, what happened?" Jessica said

"Yeah, we want to know all the details" Angela said

I started telling Angela and Jessica, all the story since we have left them at the cinema.

We were near my house when I said:

"And he even asked me if he could hold my hand" I said "He is so sweet"

"Yeah" Jessica said "I'm glad that two have finally kissed"

"Yeah" Angela said "It's about time!!!"

"What do you mean?"I asked

"Come on" Angela said "It has been ages since we had noticed that you too like each other"

"Yeah" Jessica said

"Well" I said "I have to go home"

"Yeah" Angela said "We'll see you at school"

After seeing Angela and Jessica going toward their homes, I start walking through my house door, still not believing what had just happen this afternoon.

**Note: Well, what do you think? Had you imagined that it would be this way? I hope you like it!!! See you next week!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 You can't see him anymore

**A YOUNG LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 8 "You can't see him anymore"**

**Note: Hi again!!! Sorry about the delay but I was really busy this week and I couldn't update sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sam's point of View**

I was walking down the street towards my house and I couldn't stop smiling. Joanna is my new girlfriend. I couldn't believe it. And kissing her lips was amazing. I had always wondered what it would be, but I had never thought it would be as awesome as it has been.

I had to thank Angela and Jessica tomorrow at school, if they hadn't gone to watch other movie, leaving Joanna and me alone to watch a movie, it had hardly happened.

When I went into my house, I saw that my dad was at the kitchen making dinner.

"Hi, dad "I said "I'm home"

"Hi, Sam" Daniel said", you are just in time, I have already finished making dinner"

"Ok, dad" I said ", I'm going left my things at my room and change into my pajamas and I'll be right back"

"Yeah sure" Daniel said ", how was the movie?"

"It was great" I said "I'll tell you everything at dinner"

I run upstairs to change, still not believing that Joanna was now my girlfriend.

Ten minutes later, I went back downstairs to the kitchen to see that my dad had already served dinner at the kitchen table.

"Dinner is ready" Daniel said, as he saw me entering the kitchen

"Thanks dad" I said, as I sit at the table.

"So, tell me" Daniel said, as we start eating" Did you have a good time? How was the movie?"

"Well, I really had a good time " I said ", because it was the first film I watch with my girlfriend"

My dad stop eating, and a few moments later said

"Your… girlfriend" Daniel said "Joanna is your girlfriend? That's great, son!!!"

"Yeah, we kissed for the first time just after the movie started" I said

"So, tell me" Daniel said" I want to know all the details"

I started to tell him everything that had happen since we get to the movie theater.

"And we watched the movie hugging each other" I said ", and she put her head over my shoulder"

"You really had a great time" Daniel said smiling

"Yeah we even kissed a few times more" I said "when it was a romantic scene or something"

"Well, I'm really happy for you, son" Daniel said

"Yeah, I'm really happy, too" I said "If I tell you the truth, I still can't believe what had happen"

"Yeah, I fell the same way when I started to go out with your mum" Daniel said

"I just don't know what to do from now on" I said ", I mean now that I'm her boyfriend"

"Well, the best you can do is being yourself" Daniel said" I'm sure Joanna likes you just like you are"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" I said ", for example, when the movie ended I wanted to hold her hand but I was not sure if she wanted me to do it, and then when I told her what I was thinking she said that, of course I could hold her hand because she was my girlfriend"

"That's really good" Daniel said" You had been really good friends during all these years, you had always talk about anything, so now all you have to do is be around her like you always had"

"Thanks, dad" I said

"So, did you like kissing her" Daniel said

"Dad!!!" I said, a little embarrassed

"What!!!" Daniel said "I'm just curious"

"Well, now that you mention it" I said "It was amazing, I can't wait to see her again"

"Well, you will have to wait until tomorrow" Daniel said "so, I think it's time to go to bed"

"Yeah, I'm a little bit tired" I said "Good night, dad"

"Good night, son" Daniel said "Sleep well"

"Thanks" I said

I went upstairs to brush my teeth, and a several minutes later, I went to my bedroom, still thinking about Joanna, my girlfriend. It sounds great. My girlfriend Joanna.

And with that though I lie down in my bed and fell asleep.

**Joanna's point of view**

Once I say goodbye to Angela and Jessica I turn around and I started walking down the street towards my house.

I was really happy, Sam had finally said that he likes me and we had our first kiss, and several more after that, I thought smiling.

I can't believe that he is my boyfriend now,I can't wait to see him again at school.

At that moment, I fell a little nervous, how should I do from now on? Now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend, he will expect me to be more time with him, not that I mind.

I enter the house and I see my mum, waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Hi mum" I said, as I went into the kitchen

"Hi , honey " my mum said "how did it go?"

"Really great" I said smiling "you wouldn't believe what had happened"

"Well, tell me" my mum said

"Angela and Jessica wanted to see New Moon" I said

"But we watch it a few weeks ago" my mum

"That's what I told them" I said ", Sam said that he had already watch it too, so Angela and Jessica went to see New Moon, meanwhile Sam and I went to see Avatar"

"Oh, I had heard that it's a really good film" my mum said "did you like it?"

"Yeah, we really enjoy it" I said, smiling "but not only because of the film"

"Joanna" my mum said

"Calm down, mum" I said "let me finish"

"ok,sweetheart" my mum said "go on"

"After we had bought our tickets Sam and I went to buy some popcorn and some drinks before the movie started, he said that he would paid"

"That's really nice of him" my mum said

"Yeah,but here the thing" I said ", when he was paying, the woman who was attending us said to him 'Would you like something more for your girlfriend?"

"And what did he said?" my mum said

"That's the good thing, he didn't denied it" Joanna said " so we went into the cinema to watch the film"

"And what happened next?"my mum said

"Well I wasn't sure if he hadn't said anything because of the embarrassment or because he liked me so I take courage and ask him why he hadn't denied it"

"Really? That's really brave" my mum said" and what did he said?

"You aren't going to believe it" I said

"Well, tell me" my mum said, a little anxious

"He told me," I said" that he hadn't said anything because he like me and he really wanted me to be girlfriend"

"Really "my mum said" that's great!!! And what did you do?"

"I couldn't help it, so I didn't even let him finished the sentence" I said " and I kissed him"

"Joanna" my mum said

"What!!!!" I said "It was amazing!!!And he even kissed me back!!! And during the film…."

I couldn't finish the sentence because at that moment, my dad, who must had heard us, entered into the kitchen really angry.

"Joanna!!!" my dad said "Have I heard correctly? Had you kissed a boy in a movie theater?"

"Yeah" I said, I couldn't denied

"How did you dare!!!!" my dad said, "You are grounded for a month!!!!"

"But dad…" I said, 'I couldn't believe it, how could he do that to me'

"No buts" my dad said "And from now on the only two places you are going to be are school and home"

"Dad, that's not fair" I said "I just…"

"I don't care" my dad said ", I don't know how is this boy, but aren't going to go out with him anymore, and I ever see you too together you will be grounded again!!!"

"Dad" I said, almost crying

"Your crying isn't going to help you" my dad said "go to your room"

"Mum" I said looking to my mum

"Honey, why don't you calm down" my mum said "she hadn't had dinner yet"

"Ok, you can have dinner with us" I said "but after that are grounded"

I eat dinner quickly, and went to my room.

I couldn't believe it, how could an amazing day turn into a nightmare.

I need help so I took my phone and I called Angela

**Angela's point of view**

After having dinner I went up to my room, I lay down on my bed, and started to look into a magazine, when I hear my phone rang.

Oh, it's Joanna. She would want to talk about what happened this evening.

"Hi Joanna" I said, as I answer the phone "How are you?"

"Hi Angela" she hardly said, she was crying

"What happen, Joanna?" I said "why are you crying?"

"I walked into my house, and walk into the kitchen, where my mum making dinner" Joanna said ", and I started telling her about what had happen at the movies"

"aaaaand" I said, not understanding why she was crying

"and we I told my mum that Sam and I had our first kiss, my dad who had obviously heard me, went into the kitchen very angry" Joanna said " and he yell at me about how could I do something like that and that I am grounded for a month and that I cannot see him anymore"

"That's totally unfair" I said

"That was what I said but he told me that I was still grounded and that the only two places where I was going to see where school and home" Joanna said "You have to help me"

"Don't worry" I said "I'll figure out something, I'm your best friend aren't I"

"Thanks Angela" Joanna said "I didn't know what to do. I really like Sam and I want to be with him"

"Don't worry, you will" I said"Meet me tomorrow at the entrance of the school and we make a plan so you can still talk and continue seeing Sam without your parents knowing anything.

"I knew I could count on you Angela" Joanna said "Could you talk to Jessica so she knows what happened? I don't want my parents to know about it"

"Of course "I said "I take care of everything, just don't cry,ok?"

"I'll try" Joanna said "see you tomorrow"

"See you" I said

A few minutes later, I call Jessica

"HI, Jessica" I said

"Hi, Angela "Jessica said "what's up?"

"Joanna's dad has discovered about Sam and Joanna, and she is grounded for a month and cannot see Sam"

"No way" Jessica said "We have to help her"

"That's why I was calling you" I said " I had just told Joanna to meet with me outside school tomorrow morning so we can figure out a plan so she and Sam can continue seeing each other"

"Ok, what can I do to help?" Jessica asked

"Just, think about some ideas to help them and we will discuss them with Joanna tomorrow,ok?" I said

"Ok" Jessica said "We'll talk tomorrow"

"Yeah" I said "see you tomorrow

I lay down on my bed and start thinking about it. Sam and Joanna are meant to each other. I'm their best friend, so I'll make sure they can be together.

**Note: So, what do you think? How will Angela and Jessica help Sam and Joanna to be together? I would love to hear your ideas in you reviews. So, please write me a review with your opinions about the story and feel free to tell me what do you want to happen in the next chapters. I promise you that I'll take it into account and I'll try to include it into the story**


	9. Chapter 9 New Plans

**A YOUNG LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 9 "New plans"**

**Joanna's point of View **

I woke up the next morning with mixed feelings about what happened yesterday. Happy because Sam and I finally kissed and we were now boyfriend and girlfriend, and sad because my dad had punished me and I was grounded for a month and he had forbidden me to see him.

I was sure about one thing. I was going to be with Sam either he like it or not. I didn't know how I was going to do it without my dad knowing it, but that's why I had called Angela and Jessica to help me.

I quickly washed and I put on my school clothes. When I went downstairs to have breakfast my mum was already there.

"Good morning, sweetheart" my mum said

"Hi mum" I said "how is dad? Is he still angry?"

"A little bit, but I talked to him and we agreed that you are going to be grounded only two weeks, but.."my mum said

"Thanks mum"I said, hugging her

At that moment my dad entered the kitchen

"Good morning Joanna", my dad said

"Good morning dad" I said "Thank you for reconsidering my punishment"

"Yeah,but you arestill ground two weeks " my dad said" and if I ever saw you with that boy you will be grounder another week"

"But dad, that's not fair" I said

"Not buts" my dad said "now, finished your breakfast and we'll take you to school"

I quickly finished breakfast and get my things into the car. All the way to the school I started thinking about how I was going to be able to see Sam without my parents noticing it.

Well, Angel a and Jessica will be waiting for me at the entrance of the school. I hope they have some ideas about it.

When we arrive to school, my dad said:

"I'll be expecting you to be here at 5 o'clock to get you from school to home, ok?"

"Ok, dad" I said

I get out of the car, and I started walking towards the school, and then I see Angela

already waiting for me.

"Good morning, Angela" I said

"Good morning, Joanna" Angela said

She watch my parents cars go away and added:

"so, any news?"Angela said

"Well, my mum talk to my dad and convince him to reduce my punishment for only two weeks"

"That's great" Angela said

"Yeah, but he told me that if he ever sees me with Sam, I will be grounded a week more"I said

"That's totally unfair" Angela said

"That's what I said, but doesn't change his mind at all"

"Well, don't worry" Angela said"Jessica and I will help you too to be together"

"Thanks Angela" I said "Where is Jessica?"

"She is already inside" Angela said "I had told her to meet Sam and tell him about everything"

"Have already figure out a way to do it without my dad knowing?"I said

"Not yet" Angela said "but I have some ideas"

**Ten minutes earlier**

**Jessica's point of View**

When my parents left me at the school, I already saw Angela standing at the entrance of the school already waiting for Joanna and me. We were going to meet there so we can talk about helping Joanna with Sam. I was really sad to hear that Joanna's dad had grounded her for what happened in the cinema and that he had even threaten to add more weeks to her punishment if he saw them together. It was so unfair. I was going to do as much as I can to help Sam and Joanna to be together no matter what.

"Hi Angela" I said, when I came near her

"Hi Jessica" Angela said, when she saw me"How are you?"

"fine, thanks" I said " I was just thinking about how we are going to help Sam and Joanna"

"Well, I have some ideas" Angela "but I need you to do me a favor"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"I said 'anything to help Sam and Joanna"

"I think that Sam is already inside" Angela said", so I need you to find him while I wait for Joanna"

"Yeah, sure" I said", and what do I tell him?"

"Tell him what had happened"Angela said "And that, for now, they had to pretend that they are still just friends, at least until her parents let go of her"

"Do you think that it will work?"I said

"Well, we could try" Angela said

"Ok, then I'll go inside to talk to Sam" I said

"Ok, Joanna and I will meet you in class" Angela said

I went into the school, and through the hallway. As I had expected, Sam was already opening his locker to take some books.

"Hi Sam" I said when I came near him

"Hi Jessica" Sam said "How are you?"

"Fine" I said ", look I had to talk to you about something important, can we go somewhere so we could be in private"

"Yeah, we can talk in my classroom, I'm sure the will be anyone, since there are already 15 minutes to start"

"Ok" I said, walking with Sam into his classroom

"So, what's up?" Sam said

"Joanna's dad discovered what happen yesterday at the movies between both of you and he is really angry"

"No way!!!!" Sam said "And what happened did he punished her or something?"

"Yeah" I said "She is grounded for two weeks and he had threaten her that if he see her with you, she will be grounded more weeks"

"That's so unfair!!!" Sam said "All of that because we kissed at the movies!!!"

"We think it's unfair too" I said "And that's why Angela and I are going to help you too to continue going out, no matter what her parents thinks!

"Really???" Sam said, hugging me ", that's really nice of you!!!"

"Well, we are best friends, aren't we?" I said

"So, how do we do it?" Sam said "do I meet you at lunch?"

"Yeah, but if you two want to be together you have to keep it friendly" I said ", no matter what happened yesterday,ok?"

"Oh,ok" Sam said

"I know it's not easy" I said, feeling him a bit sad", but for now, you have to pretend you are only friends if you want this to work out, ok?"

"Yeah, sure" Sam said, smiling

"So, we'll see you at lunch,ok?" I said

"Ok, tell her that I know all about it and that I'll do anything to work this out" Sam said

"I'm sure that she knows that" I said ",but I'll pass the message to her, don't worry"

"So, see you at lunch" Sam said

"Yeah" I said, going to the hallway leaving Sam a little bit sad

I was going to pick some books of my locker when I heard Joanna.

"Hi Jessica " Joanna said

"Hi Joanna" I said "I'm really sorry about what happened with your dad"

"Thanks" Joanna said ", have you talked to Sam?"

"Yeah, I have told him everything, and he told me that I told you that he will do anything to work this out" I said", even to pretend to be only your friend for a while"

"Oh, that's so sweet" Joanna said " I was sure that he will understand, I really like to kissed him right now"

"Joanna!!!" Angela said

"What!!!" Joanna said "It's true"

"We know you do" I said", but that why I told him, and I told you too that when we meet him at lunch you have to keep it friendly, no matter what happened yesterday, ok?"

"Yeah" Joanna said ",it's going to be hard , but I have to do it if I don't want my dad to know about it"

"Yeah, but don't worry" Angela said ", we will make sure that won't happen"

"Thank you, both of you" Joanna said, hugging Angela and me ", so let's go to class, I can't wait to see him at lunch"

Angela and I both smiled while the three of us entered into our classroom as the bell rang indicating the start of the classes.

**Sam's point of view**

I didn't take pretty much attention during the first class. I can't help thinking about what Jessica had told me about Joanna's dad. How could he do that to her? Yeah, he is her dad and want to protect her, but it was also really unfair. He even had the chance to explain.

Well, at least, Jessica said that Angela and she were going to help us to be together without her parents knowing about it.

Several hours later, what it seems like days, the bell ring indicating that it was lunch time.

I take my books and when I was walking through the hallway to my locker to put some books there I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

"Hi Sam" Joanna said, walking towards me with Angela and Jessica

"Hi Joanna" I said smiling at her, I was about to kiss her but I rememberwhat Jessica had told me

"Hi Sam" Joanna said, smiling noticing that I was going to kiss her "later" she whispered

"Hi Angela,Jessica" I said

"Hi Sam" Angela said" how was your classes"

"Not bad" I said "what about yours"

"A little boring" Jessica said ", shall we go to eat lunch"

"Yeah" I said "give me a second to put some books in my locker and we'll go"

Several minutes later we were in the cafeteria ordering our food and taking it into a table.

The four of us sit down and start talking.

"So, Angela, Jessica" I said "did you like your movie yesterday, New Moon"

"Yeah" Angela said " I love it, Edward was so cute with Bella"

"Yeah" Jessica said" He was really caressing with her until they become a couple"

"I know what you mean" I said " I love the part when they ask each other questions to get to know each other"

"Yeah, I love that part too" Joanna said

She looked at me smiling.

"I'm really sorry about what happened" Joanna said

"Don't be" I said " Jessica told me everything, and if someone should be sorry , it would be your dad for reacting like that"

"Thanks, Sam" Joanna said" I knew you would understand, you are so sweet"

"Thanks" I said ", but if you continue saying thing like that, I won't be able to stop kissing you"

"Sorry" Joanna said

"By the way" I said "I had an idea, would you mind if I tell my dad so he could give me an advice about what he thinks we should do?"

"Yeah" Joanna said, smiling again ", I hadn't thought of that, maybe he could help us"

"Sam" Angela said", I think it's a good idea too, but for now on just ask him some advice and tell us tomorrow what he had said to you"

"Yeah" Jessica said", we don't wont thinks to get worse that it already are"

"Yeah " Joanna said, looking back at me ", just ask him, but please wait a few days until things get to normal before we do something, ok?"

"Of course" I said ", I think that's what we should do"

"Yeah, and until things are clear with my parents, we should act as friends, ok" Joanna said, smiling at me

"Yeah, sure" I said "I'll do it, but it's not going to be easy"

"I know" Joanna said ", but don't worry, when things are clear with my parents, I'll make sure the wait would be worthy"

"Yeah " I said, smiling to her

**Note: First of all I want to thank everyone of your reviews, especially to KISSEDANGLEZXXX, as you can see I had included your idea in this chapter. I hope you like it!!!**

**Note 2: So, what do you think? What Daniel will say when Sam's tell him about Joanna's dad? How would he react? I will be looking forward for your ideas and opinions in your reviews. And if I can I would include them in the next chapters, like KISSEDANGLEZXXX idea appeared in this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 Help me

**A YOUNG LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 10 "Help me"**

**Sam's point of View **

I had just come out of the school, when I saw my dad's car stopping near the entrance of the school. I help up my hand so he could see me while I started walking toward him.

"Hi dad "I said, as I get into the car

"Hi, son "Daniel said "how was your day"

"Fine" I said

My dad turned on the engine and started driving from the school towards our house. I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened today. How things could change in a matter of hours. Yesterday morning Joanna and I were just friends. Yesterday evening after the movie we were boyfriend and girlfriend. And now because of what happened with her dad we had to pretend we are still friends.

I was so into my though that I didn't realize that the car had just stopped.

"Sam, Sam" Daniel, said a few times until I heard him

"Yeah, dad?" I said

"Something is bothering you?" Daniel said "Something happened at school?"

"Yeah" I said

"Is it about Joanna? Did you too have a fight or something?" Daniel asked

"Yes and no" I said, answering his two questions

"What?"Daniel said,

"YES, it is about Joanna, and NO, we didn't have a fight" I explained

"Then, what it is?"I said

"I'll tell you, but could we get into the house first?" I said

"Of course" Daniel said getting out of the car

A few moments later, we get into the house, and after leaving all the things in my bedroom I went downstairs to the living room where my dad was already sitting in the sofa.

"Well, I need your advice about something that had happened" I said

My dad misunderstood me, and before we could said anything I said.

"Dad! It's nothing like that,ok?" I said "just listen first and then I need you to give me your opinion"

My dad nodded, and I started telling him everything.

"Well, this morning Jessica told me" I said

"Who is Jessica? " Daniel said

"Jessica and Angela are Joanna's best friends" I said

"Oh, ok" Daniel said "go on"

"As I was saying, this morning Jessica told me that yesterday when Joanna got into her house she starts talking to her mum about what happened at the movies, you with me and her kissing" I said

"Yeah, I know that part" Daniel said " aaaand "

"Well it looks like her dad were near them and heard it too and he didn't like it" I said ", because he got really angry about her daughter making out in the movies"

"Well, it's her daughter, you can't blame him to react like that" Daniel said

"Yeah, but the worst part is that he had grounded her for two weeks and had threaten her that if he sees us together , she will be ground her more weeks, don't you think it's unfair?"

"Yeah, I mean, I understand that he was being overprotective with her daughter but what I think it's unfair it's that he had forbidden her to see you assuming the you are a bad boy because of what happened at the movies"

"Thank you" I said, seeing that my dad finally understood me" so, could you help me?"

"Well" Daniel said "what would you like me to do?"

"I don't know " I said " do you think it's a good idea if you talk to her parents?"

"Do you think that would help?" Daniel said

"Yeah, dad" I said "If you could talk to her parents to give me the chance demonstrate that I'm a good boy, that would be really good"

"Ok, this is what we are going to do" Daniel said "Joanna's parents is going to get her after school, right"

"Yeah, why?" I said

"Well, as I'm going to get you too, and it's a really good chance that we meet, I could talk to them about you"

"Thanks dad" I said, hugging him "that would be great!!!"

"You are welcome" Daniel said", but I don't promise anything so don't be mad at me if it doesn't work,ok?"

"Of course dad" I said " I'm going to send Joanna a message so she knows that we are going to try to talk to her parents

"Ok, son" Daniel said

And I went upstairs to get my mobile phone and send her a message

**Joanna's point of View**

As I had expected, my parents were already there when I came out of school.

"Hi Joanna" My mum said as I get into the car" how was your day?"

"Good" I said, smiling think about what we had talk at lunch

" I hope you had done what I told you " My dad said

"Of course dad" I said " I spent all the day with Angel a and Jessica, even at lunch" 'Which is true' I though

"I'm happy to hear that" My dad said, turn on the car and starts driving to our home

All the way home I was thinking about what Sam said. Would his dad believe him? Would his dad help us? Well really hope so.

When I got home, I said

"Well I'm going to my room" I said "I had some homework to do, and I want to finish it as soon as I can"

"That's great, sweetheart" my dad said

I smiled at him and run upstairs to my bedroom. As I went into it, I closed the door, left my books on my bed and get my mobile phone.

I had a feeling that Sam was going to contact me as soon as he talks with his dad, so I left my mobile on the desk table near me and started to do some homework as I wait.

Several minutes later, my mobile rang indicating that someone's had send me a message, and when I took my mobile phone I was happy to see that it was from Sam.

"Joanna. Good news. My dad is on our side. Make sure your parents are there tomorrow after school so my dad has the chance to talk to them. I love you. Sam"

I had to read it several time to make sure that I hadn't misread it. I couldn't believe. Sam's dad was going to help us to be together.

I quickly send him a response to let him now that I had read it.

"Sam. I'm really happy to hear that. Tell your dad thank you. I'll figure it out a way to make my parents wait so our parents can meet. I love you too. Joanna"

I send it. I was so happy that I did my homework quicker than I thought so I climbed to my bed and listen some music while I thought about Sam and that I couldn't wait to kiss him again.

**Sam's point of View**

After I sent her the message to tell her what my dad and I had agreed to do tomorrow I take some books and started to do some homework. I hope that she had had time to get home so she has not a problem with her dad about it.

I had just started to do some exercise when my mobile phone rang and I saw that Joanna had sent me another message in response.

After I read it, I was happy to know that she had already get home because she doesn't seem nervous.

I went downstairs to tell my dad the good news

"Dad!!!" I said

"What's up, son?" my dad said

"Joanna has text me back saying that she agrees and that she will try to make her parents wait so you can meet "

"That's great news, isn't it? My dad said

"And she already told me to thank you for your help" I said, smiling

"That's really nice of her" my dad said "you two made a great couple"

"Yeah, I hope that her parents see that too soon"

"Don't worry son" my dad said "they will soon"

I spent the rest of the evening doing some homework until it was time to have dinner. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I really hope that this will get better for Joanna and me, and that her parents, will understand that we really love each other and that we just wanted to be together.

The next morning my dad entered into my room to wake me up.

"Good morning son" Daniel said

"Good morning dad" I said

"Are you ready for school?" Daniel said

"Yeah " I said

"You are still thinking about Joanna, aren't you?" Daniel said

"Yeah, how could I not " I said" she is my girlfriend, no matter what her dad said"

"I understand that, son" Danield said ", and don't worry I'm sure that things will get back to normal soon"

"I really hope so" I said ", I hope that they really listen to you and they understand that Joanna and I just want to be together"

"I know that" Daniel said", and I'll do my best to make that happen"

"Thanks, dad " I said, hugging him

"Well, time to have breakfast" my dad said ", so go brush your teeth and go downstairs when you have put your school clothes on, ok?"

"Yeah, dad" I said

I wonder how is Joanna's doing with her parents

**Joanna's point of View**

I wake up when I hear my mum entering into my room.

"Good morning, sweetie " my mum said

"Good morning, mum" I said, smiling

"How did you sleep?" my mum

"Really great" I said, smiling

"You are really happy this morning" my mum said

"Yeah " I said ", I'm going to tell you something but you can't say it to dad ok?"I said

"Of course, sweetie, you know you can tell me anything "my mum, said understanding that was a girl thing

"Well, the thing is" I said" that Sam had convinced his dad to stay after school so he can talk to dad about giving Sam a chance to explain"

"Are you serious, sweetie?" my mum, not believing what she had just heard

"Yeah, so I was going to ask you" I said "if you can help me when Sam's dad talk to dad?"

"Well, sweetie, I don't know…"my mum said

"Please, please, mum, you have to help me!!!" I said, begging my mum to help me

"Do you really like him?" my mum

"Yeah, mum, I like him a lot" I said, smiling while thinking about Sam

"Well, in that case I'll try to help you" my mum said

"Thanks mum" I said, hugging her

"But I don't promise anything, so don't blame me if things don't work out, ok?"

"Of course, mum" I said "I only wanted you to know"

"Ok, sweetie " my mum " well go brush your teeth and put your school clothes on while I prepare your breakfast, ok?"

"Yeah, sure mum" I said, smiling

I ran into my bathroom to brush my teeth, still thinking about Sam and that I couldn't wait to see him again. And if things go well, I could kiss him again before this day was over.

**Note: Hi again!!!! So, things are getting really interesting, aren't they? So now it's your turn to tell me your opinions and ideas about the story. Please, I really need to know how do you what the story to continue, I need to know if do you like it or not. So I'm looking forward to hear from you. **


	11. Chapter 11 Second chance

**A YOUNG LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 11 "Second chance"**

**Note: Hi again!!!! Here is the chapter you have been waiting for!!! Hope you like it!!!**

**Sam's point of View**

I was so into my thoughts about Joanna that I didn't notice that my dad had stopped the car in front of the entrance of the school.

"So, here we are" my dad said

"Ok, thank you dad" I said ", and remember you have to be here before 5 p.m. so we make sure you can talk to Joanna's dad ok?"

"Yeah son" Daniel said "I'll make sure to be here before 5 p.m."

"Thanks dad" I said, hugging him

I get out of the car and went into the school. I looked for Joanna while I walking through the hallway towards my locker. I didn't see her so I reached my locker and I started to take some book from it when I notice someone tapped my left shoulder.

I turn around and there she was. I might sound silly but each time I watched Joanna she looked more beautiful.

"HI, Joanna" I said, smiling" it's good to see you"

"Hi, Sam" Joanna said, smiling back at me "I had some good news"

"Really" I said" aren't you grounded anymore?"

"Well, no, not yet" Joanna said," but, I had talk to my mum and she is on our side"

"Really?" I said "That's great!!"

"Yeah" Joanna "and she is going to make sure that our parents talked this afternoon"

"That would be great" I said "I miss being closer to you"

"I missed that too" Joanna said, smiling. 'I can't believe he is so sweet. I would kiss him right now'

"Well, with luck, this evening we can be together again" I said

"Yeah" Joanna said, smiling ", now that you mention, how do we do it?"

"Well, we can discuss it at lunch" I said ", but I think that If we had the chance we can go outside and talk to my dad first before your parents arrive"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Joanna said "does your dad know that?"

"Yeah" I said "I told him to be there before 5 pm"

At that time the bell rang, indicating the start of the classes.

"Ok, then" Joanna said" I guess, I'll see you at lunch"

"Yeah" I said, hugging her

"I love you" Joanna whispered to me while I was hugging her

"I love you, too" I whispered to her

"Joanna, we have to go to class" Angel a said "Hi, Sam" Angela added when she saw me

"Hi Angela " I said " We'll talk later at lunch"

"Ok, see you" Joanna said

I went into my classroom, really hoping that this afternoon things will back to normal and Joanna and I can be a couple again.

**Joanna's point of View**

I was still watching Sam going into his classroom, when Angela and Jessica, who had just arrived, started asking about what happened.

"Well, are you going to tell us what happened?"Angela asked

"Yeah" Jessica said "what was all that hugging stuff? Have you solved that problem with your dad?"

"Not yet, but there is a possibility that after this evening, Sam and I can be together again" I said, walking toward our classroom

"That's great" Angela said "And why do you think that?"

"I'll tell you everything on the next break" I said, as I saw our Math's teacher came into the classroom

Although I really like Math, I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened in the hallway. As we couldn't kiss until it was all solved with my parents, we had hugged each other trying to express all the love we feel at that moment with each other. And as I told her that I love him he told me that he loves me too.

I was still thinking about it when Angela and Jessica came near me.

"Well, what happened? Angela asked

"Yeah, what did he told you?"Jessica asked

"Well, I told him that this morning I talked to my mum and I convinced her that she make sure that they stay a little longer so Sam's dad can talk to them"

"Really?" Angela said " that's great!!!"

"That's exactly what Sam said when I told him that " I said smiling ",and then he told me that his dad is going to be there before 5 p.m. so we can talk to him first before my parents"

"That's so sweet" Jessica said

"Yeah, that's when he hugged me" I said " and I told him that I love him and he told me that he loves me too"

"Really?" Angela said" He is so cute!!!"

"Yeah" I said "I can't wait to kiss him again"

"Joanna!" Angel a said

"What!" I said "It's true"

"Well, we better go to our next class" Jessica said

"Okay " I said " he is going to meet me at lunch"

The morning passed really slowly and finally the bell rang indicating it was time for lunch.

We reach the cafeteria a few minutes later. I scanned the room to look for Sam and I saw him taking some food.

"Hi, Sam" I said, when I came near him

"Hi, Joanna" Sam said "want some help?"

"Yeah, thanks" I said, as he help me taking some food

A few minutes later the four of us went to sit on a table

"So, Sam" Angela said ", Joanna told us about your dad"

"Yeah" Jessica said", it's great that he is going to help you"

"Yeah" Sam said ", I talked to him yesterday and he said if I think it helps, he would talk to Joanna's parent"

"Speak of that" I said ", what do we have at the end of the day?"

"I have Math, so I think I might be out early" Sam said

"We have Geography, but I think that we might be finish early too" I said

"Well how about we meet at the entrance of the school?" Sam asked

"Yeah, sure" I said "how about we try to meet about 10 minutes before 5pm at the entrance of the school?" Joanna said

"Ok, I'll try to be there as soon as possible" Sam said", so we can talk to my dad first"

"Yeah" I said ", I think that's a good idea"

We spent the rest of the lunch break talking about school, classes, teachers and some other stuff.

The ring bell as we were walking form the cafeteria to our classrooms.

"So, see you in a few hours" I said

"Yeah, I hope everything work our well" Sam said

"Yeah, me too" I said 'I can't wait to kiss him again' "see you later"

I went into my classroom with Jessica and Angela, while I watched Sam disappeared in his classroom.

**Sam's point of View**

As I went into my classroom, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today and what's going to happen in a few hours when we meet our parents.

I really hope that my dad can convince Joann's parents, well mostly his dad because Joanna said that her mum was on our side.

We only have two classes in the afternoon, so I didn't have to wait too much to see Joanna again.

It seems that luck was on our side, cause 10 minutes before 5pm, our Math's teacher said that we had already finished what he had planned for today so we could go home early.

So, I quickly pick up my things and went into the hallway when I saw Joanna coming out of her class too.

"Hey, you finished early too" I said, when Joanna walk towards me

"Yeah" Joanna said", it seems that luck is on our side, isn't it?"

"Yeah" I said "let's go outside, maybe my dad is already there"

"Yeah" Joanna said", that's a good idea"

As we walk outside the school, I saw my dad's car coming over towards the school.

"Look, my dad had just arrived" I said "Let's go to talk to him"

"Okay" Joanna said

My dad stopped the car, and get out of it as he saw Joanna and me coming over towards him.

"Hi dad" I said

"Hi, Sam" Daniel said "Hi, Joanna, it's good to see you"

"Hi, Mr …" Joanna said

"Please, call me Daniel" Daniel

"Hi Daniel "Joanna said, smiling "it's good to see you too"

"Yeah, so how was school?" Daniel asked

"It wasn't bad "I said

"Yeah" Joanna ", by the way, I wanted to thank you for helping us "

"You are welcome" Daniel said ", I understand that your dad it's overprotective but I think that he has overreacted"

"Thanks dad" I said "I hope that you can convince him to give us a chance to be together"

"Well, we don't have to wait any longer" Joanna said ", that's my dad's car"

"Ok, remember" I said, looking to Joanna", no matter what happen I will be with you, ok?"

"Thanks Sam" Joanna said, holding my hand "That means a lot me"

"Come on, dad" I said, as Joanna walk over her dad's car still holding my hand

Joanna's dad came out of the car with an angry face when he saw us holding hands.

"Joanna! What did I tell you about not being with this boy?" Joanna's dad said

"Dad, wait! I can explain! "Joanna said

"There no explanation" Joanna's dad "I told you that if I ever saw you with this boy you will be grounded a week more"

"Excuse me, sir" Daniel said "I think you are overreacting"

"That's not of your business" Joanna's dad said to my dad "And who are you?"

"I'm Sam's father" Daniel said ", so I think it is my business since you are talking about my son"

"Oh, so you are the boys' dad "Joanna's dad said ", have your son told you what he did to my daughter in the cinema?"

"Yeah, I know all the story, that 's I think you are overreacting" Daniel said

"Oh yeah? Why do you think that ?"Joanna's dad said

"They are just two kids that have being friends from 5 years know, and that are starting to develop some feelings about each other" Daniel said ", and what happened at the movies was that they kissed for the first time after having discover that they like each other"

Joanna's dad face turn from angriness to embarrassment since he realized that he had overreacted.

"Yeah , but… " Joanna's dad said

"What! Are you going to tell me that you didn't do anything like that when you were Joanna's age?"

"I haven't thought of that" Joanna's dad said", I guess I have overreacted"

"Thanks sir" Daniel said ", so will you give my son a second chance to demonstrate that he really likes Joanna and that he only wants to make her happy?"

"I'll guess I could try" Joanna's dad, turning to Joanna ", it's that why you are holding hands? You really like him?"

"Yeah,dad" Joanna said, smiling" I really like Sam"

"And what about you, boy?" Joanna's dad said "do you really like my daughter?"

"Yeah, sir " Sam said

"I'm going to give you a chance" Joanna's dad said ", but if you ever make her cry, there will be no other chance, do you understand me?"

"Yeah, sir " Sam said ", I really like her and I just want to make her happy"

"Ok, so I'll give you a minute to say goodbye" Joanna's dad said"

"Thanks, dad" Joanna said, turning to me as I saw her dad going over to his car

"Well, that turn out better than I thought" I said

"Yeah, you are really lucky for having a father like that" Joanna said

"Yeah, well, what is important is that things get back to normal and that you can be my girlfriend" I said", if you want to"

"Of course I do" Joanna said, hugging me", I love you"

"I love you too" I said "Well, I thing you should go"

"Yeah, we don't want my dad to be angry again" Joanna said "See you tomorrow" Joanna added giving me a slight kiss on my lips

"Yeah, see you" I said

I watched her as she turn around and walked toward his dad's car. When I saw the car disappeared I run towards my dad to give him a hug.

"Thank you so much, dad!" I said ", you did a great job!"

"Yeah, I did, didn't it?" Daniel said "Shall we go?"

At that moment the ring bell indicating the end of the classes.

"Yeah, I don't want to ruin my reputation" I said, joking

"Oh, so know you care about your reputation?" Daniel asked

And we get into the car to go home. I really couldn't believe how things could change in a day.

**Note: So, what do you think? Did it happen as you thought? Did you like it? I really want to know your opinions!!!**

**Note2: That said, I have some good news and bad news. The good news are that now that Sam and Joanna are together, things are getting more serious between them, so I really appreciate if you tell me in you reviews how far do you want me to get them. I mean, just kisses, snogging, or something more? **

**Note 3: The bad news, is that this week I'm starting a new job, which is good news for me, but that means that I'm going to have less free time to write, so I'm afraid from now on I'll only be able to update once in two weeks. If I can I'll update sooner but I don't promise anything. It will help that you sent me reviews about ideas that you would like to happen in the next chapter.**

**Note4: Anyway thank you for being there reading this story, and I'll be looking forward to hear from you!!!**


	12. Chapter 12 To be continued

**A YOUNG LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 12 "To be continued"**

**Hi, everyone, I've been thinking over the last week about how to continue this story and I'm kind of blocked about it, and I'm not really sure so I have decided to finished this here and make a second part later.**

**Firstly, I want to thank at my reviewers, BUTTERFLYBETTIE,COURTMONTANA,KISSEDANGELZXX, for all their opinions and support. You have really thank me a lot with your opinions and mostly for your constant reviews every chapter.**

**Secondly, I want to thank all of you that had read this story. I hope that you had enjoy Reading it as much as I had enjoyed writting it.**

**Last but not least, I want to assure you that this is not a "goodbye", this is a "see you later."**

**I just need time to reorganize my ideas so I found a good way to continue this story. I can't tell you when, but at the end I'll do it. It's just a matter of time.**

**As this is the last chapter, I'm going to mark this story as complete, but I would appreciate if you could send me in your reviews, your opinions about this story and any thoughts or ideas of what would you like to happen between Sam and Joanna in the second part of this amazing young love story.**

**So, I'll be looking forward for your reviews. **

**Again, thank you for being there and see you soon.**

**All my love**

**jhh**


End file.
